The use of fiber optics for communications purposes continues to grow. Data, voice, and other communication networks are increasingly using fiber optics to carry information. Conventional fiber optic cables include optical fibers that conduct light in the transmission of voice, video, and data information. Optical cables have the advantages of large bandwidth and low power loss. Typical applications for optical cables include fiber-to-the-curb (FTTC), fiber-to-the-home (FTTH), fiber-to-the-desk (FTTD), fiber-to-the-antenna (FTTA), plenum, riser, local area networks (LANs), and closed circuit television systems (CCTV).
In a fiber optic network, each individual fiber is generally connected to both a source and a destination device. Additionally, along the fiber optic run between the source and the destination, various connections or couplings may be made on the optical fiber to adjust the length of the fiber. Each connection or coupling requires a connector and adapter to align the fibers such that the light can transmit over the connection without interruption.
Fiber optic connectors of a wide variety of designs have been employed to terminate optical fiber cables and to facilitate connection of the cables to other cables or other optical fiber transmission devices. A typical fiber optic connector includes a ferrule which mounts and centers an optical fiber or fibers within the connector. The ferrule may be fabricated of such material as ceramics. A multi-fiber optic cable is terminated in the connector, and a plurality of individual optical fibers of the cable may be terminated in the ferrule. A popular type of fiber optic cable is a multi-fiber flat, or ribbon cable. Since the individual optical fibers of the cable are very closely spaced, a fan-out connector may often be used for receiving and spreading the individual fibers of the cable so that the fibers are more easily connectorized for individual use. The individual fibers may extend away from the fan-out within a plurality of manipulatable tubes that also protect the fibers.
Fan-out blocks or modules are generally mounted within an enclosure, are wall mounted or bracket mounted, and include a direct feeder cable input that feeds into the housing and provides the individual fibers of the fan-out. The end of the feeder cable may include a fiber optic cable connector for connection to a cable feed, such as a feed in a base station at a distance from the enclosure. A fan-out kit may include terminal fiber connectors, a main feed connector, a fan-out block, and integral fiber optic cables that extend from the feed connector on the one end, to and through the fan-out block and to the individual terminal connectors on the other end. There remains a need for a simplified fan-out system that may be adaptable to a variety of uses.